Fred Phelps
Fred Phelps was a "minister" from Topeka, Kansas who ran the Westboro Baptist Church. Phelps was the absolute perfect example of something both conservatives and liberals could agree on, (someone who got things wrong) though he looked like an ultra-conservative. Phelps seemed to exercise abusive cultlike control over his followers who were and still are mostly members of his family, married into his family, or both. Even young children from the Phelps family must take part in their evil demonstrations. The views Fred Phelps had of homosexuals, Canadians, and Americans are in some ways representative of most of the evangelical movement which also includes Pat Robertson and the late Jerry Falwell but Fred Phelps hated British, Jewish, Irish, Swedish people and others as well. Happily most British, Jewish, Irish, Swedish, etc. people haven't the faintest idea who Phelps was. In 2014 Fred Phelps finally Died and few will mourn him. Dry eyes for Fred Phelps Extremism In many ways Fred Phelps was just in things for himself, hated everything and everyone besides his those who were totally subservient to him, nobody was on this guy's team. Despite this a great deal of the Phelps intolerance, homophobia, emphasis on Hell etc is a bit like Conservatives well Phelps was and his family are in no way Liberal. His views were even more extreme than Falwell and Robertson, because he actually thanked God for dead American soldiers. He also thanked God for the attack on the World Trade Center, for Hurricane Katrina, and for a range of bad things which happened to America. He called Bush (a far rightist and authoritarian) a "fag-enabler". This has prompted some Christian fundamentalists to distance themselves from Phelps despite sharing similar views. Rev Falwell referred to Phelps as a "first class nut," and many conservative Christians are not at all like Phelps, and believe he was damaging to their cause. His extreme views were even further to the fringe than radical preachers such as Pat Robertson. While Phelps shared Robertson’s views on homosexuality and blamed homosexuals for 9/11, he took his extreme views so far that his viewpoints were often opposed by almost everybody in America. For example, he supported Fidel Castro and Saddam Hussein who are both demonized by the Americans, especially right-wingers. The reason he supported Castro is has nothing to do with communism or left-wing economics though, it was because of Castro's strong views against homosexual behavior and his authoritarianism. He supported Saddam Hussein, because he allowed Christians to preach in Baghdad (Saddam was secular and didn't really care about religion). Phelps later changed his view on Saddam, and said he is in hell. Family rejection All members who leave the Westboro Baptist Church are shunned by family members still in the church. Westboro Baptist Church Founder's Granddaughters Ditch Group, Apologize For 'Inflicting Pain' There is a rumor that Fred Phelps himself was ex communicated in 3013, we don't know why for sure. There is a further rumor of a power struggle between Shirley Phelps-Roper, daughter of Fred and a male group of elders. Ironically it's alleged that Fred Phelps got ex-communicated for asking the two sides to be kinder to each other. Little sorrow seen as anti-gay preacher Phelps said to be near death Was Anti-Gay Westboro Founder Fred Phelps Excommunicated for Advocating ‘Kindness’? The prominence of Shirley Phelps-Roper, earlier Marge Phelps is unusual for the American Religious Right but Westboro is a law unto itself and presumably Fred Phelps preferred his daughters. One source claims Shirley Phelps-Roper has been ousted and the male elders are now in charge. Elders excommunicate Phelps after power struggle, call for kindness within church The Westbororo's are secretive and getting to the truth may be difficult or impossible. There's no sign that family or that church will become less dysfunctional. Conservapedia and the right Conservapedia has called Fred Phelps a liberal activist and a leftist. There are several reasons for this. He supported Castro. He also used to support the Democratic Party (which used to be the "Conservative" party at the time). But possibly another reason is that the Westboro Group used tactics superficially like Marxist and Saul Alinsky style. Marx and Alinsky wanted to improve conditions, those two may have been misguided but Phelps didn't even try to improve things. Phelps rebuked people in the name of God, he told people that God hated them and they were bound for Hell. Then if people believed Phelps he left them in despair. Similarities between Phelps and Marx or Alinsky are clearly superficial. He criticizeds other members of the Religious Right, Phelps criticized practically everyone who wasn’t exactly like him, -in that he was like Andrew Schlafly-. This is sometimes considered "leftist" by conservatives and more importantly he is an embarrassment to religion and especially the Religious right. This helps to show us two points. One point is that the despite extreme views in Conservapedia there are even more radical conservatives out there and Conservapedia wants nothing to do with them. The second point is that Conservapedia is irrationally biased. Anyone who disagrees with what they say is "liberal" even if their opponent has views which are in stark contrast to liberalism like Phelps. God as an abusive parent Nate Phelps, estranged son of Fred Phelps says his father would regularly take his anger out against his children and beatings happened often, while his brother Mark Phelps agrees that they “grew up in a violent household” where their father frequently beat them. Mark Phelps adds that father even ordered him (Mark) to beat his younger brothers and sisters which Nate Phelps agrees happened. Father also routinely abused the children both verbally and psychologically. Nate Phelps feels the anger his father shows to those he hates is the same type of hate, though father can’t beat these people. (Fred Phelps expects God to punish his enemies for him.) Fred Phelps and the Westboro Baptist Church regularly picket the funerals of dead gays and others that he feels are connected with gays, he pickets the funerals of soldiers killed in action as well. This is explained in more detail in the article, God Hates Fags. It seems to one author that Fred Phelps thinks God is an abusive father of the type that he himself is. http://hopeandpolitics.blogspot.com/2006/07/abuse-as-theology-fred-phelps-son.html The United Kingdom Fred Phelps with his brainwashed daughter wanted to protest over a UK play about a young man murdered for being gay. Do they think it’s right to murder gays? The British government has banned them from entering the country. The US must put up with them as they’re citizens. American free speech laws allow the Phelps family to spout homophobic garbage but prevent people knowing what Monsanto does. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/7900517.stm Phelps now thinks Britain is doomed like the United States but the Brits aren't interested. Marge Phelps and the UK Perhaps Fred Phelps is getting too old, Marge Phelps is seemed to be taking over. Brave UK youngster, Harry Moseley died from a brain tumour at the age of 11 after raising £500,000 for charity. History of Harry Moseley as his funeral takes place Most adults with that condition would not have the psychological strength to do what that youngster did. Marge Phelps wrote to Harry’s devastated family telling them they should have taught him about heaven and hell instead of encouraging him to raise money for charity and help people. Americans are used to this type of unpleasantness from the Westboro Baptist Church but the UK are surprised and shocked. Harry Moseley's mum hits out at 'vile' Christian group's Twitter tirade Later Marge became less prominent and Shirley Phelps-Roper appears to have been fighting a council of all male elders for control. Liberapedia doesn't know who will win, one source says the men won. Liberapedia remains certain the Westboros will stay dysfunctional and will carry on being hated. America generally Conservatives and Liberals have both blasted Phelps and he still remains on the fringes. Fred Phelps is probably dying but few will mourn him. it's certain the other Westboros will continue the evil work. See also *God Hates Fags footnotes References and External links *Abuse as theology Fred Phelps’ son tells his father to stop venting his rage *Hatred Personified: Fred Phelps and the Religious Cult He Leads *Fred Phelps Clan Goes After Lady GaGa Wayne Besen on Fred Phelps and family Videos *Fred Phelps supporter on Hannity & Colmes Even Sean Hannity and Fox News hate Phelps and his church. *Fred Phelps and God Hates Fags, Heath Ledger and Sam Harris!This is an ordinary American who got onto the Phelps hate list because the Phelps family picketed his school when he was a kid and as a kid he made a bad impression, really. Category:Bigots Category:Anti-Gay people Category:American People Category: Right-wing Activists Category:Christianity Category:Evil Category:People Who Suck Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Child Abuse Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Insane Category:Reactionaries Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This